


Amour

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Kidd/Lu
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Le Noël de Dante [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Joyux Noël Soraa !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Regard de braise perdu dans un regard nuit. Deux capitaines, deux philosophies de vies. Deux parcours à travers Grand Line, qui parfois se retrouvaient.

De bref instants volés, ponctués d’insultes, composé d’amour. Un amour brute et dangereux. Un amour qui ne pouvait combler leurs différences, mais qui existait quand même.

La passion dévorante qui unissait Kidd et Luffy était un mystère pour leur équipages. Certains désapprouvaient. Mais que leur importait l’avis des autres ? La liberté était leur seule maîtresse.

Seul comptait ses lèvres sur sa peau, cette insulte qui voulait dire «je t’aime», cet instant volé à leur ambition.


End file.
